<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My heart is yours by MadamZinica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115135">My heart is yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamZinica/pseuds/MadamZinica'>MadamZinica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Together Forever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Clubbing, Falling In Love, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, No Angst, Pining, Requited Love, Shapeshifting, Surprise Kissing, Sweet Bang Chan, Witch Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamZinica/pseuds/MadamZinica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Minho, the most desired man in town, announces that he will marry whoever manages to get the key in his cat's collar. </p><p>Bang Chan confesses his love to Minho's cat over and over again, unaware that the cat is Minho himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Together Forever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My heart is yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, everybody!<br/>I hope you guys like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The town held a meeting once a month, for the citizens to express their concerns and share their ideas in regards to the town. At first, Minho had found it weird, used to city life, where people didn't know each other and enjoyed their anonimity. In the town, it was the complete opposite. The meetings resembled the ones in Gilmore Girls. It was ridiculous. Eventually, he got used to them.</p><p>Chan liked the meetings. As a local, he never missed them.</p><p>After one of his neighbours finished complaining about the hole in their street and Mrs. Ahn announced that she would have another child, Lee Minho took the stage. He gave a polite smile to the small audience and projected a picture of a black cat in the white wall behind him. He then said something that would bring chaos to the townsfolk.</p><p>"I'll marry whoever gets the key in my cat's collar." He moved on to the next picture, which was just the previous one zoomed in the key.</p><p>The room erupted with gasps. People whispered, filling the town hall with the murmur of their disbelief. Chan's breath hitched. Minho was smirking at the havoc he created. A hand went up.</p><p>"Yes?" Minho asked the boy with wide cheeks and lost eyes who had lifted his hand, Jisung, who he recognized as one of his coworkers.</p><p>"Is that your cat?"</p><p>Minho looked at him like he was stupid and bit back a snarky reply. Instead, he replied, "yes, that's my cat. His name is Lee Know. Anything else?" </p><p>Nobody dared to ask anything else. "Alright, then." Minho left the stage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hello there," Chan greeted the cat he had just noticed was sitting atop of the 5-foot-tall that sorrounded the house he was trying to sell minutes ago. The clients had left, so he took the opportunity to just rest for a bit before going back to the office. "Didn't see you there."</p><p>He stared at the cat, it had shiny black fur and yellow eyes. "You're a cutie, you know that?" He tried scratching behind his ears but the cat hissed and stepped back. Chan withdrew his hands, palms out. "Sorry, won't touch you if you don't want me to." He spotted the key dangling in the cats collar. "Ohh, you're Minho's cat. You must have had a pretty rough couple of days, with all the marriage thing. People probably been going at you often. I don't blame you for not trusting me. Everyone wants the key on your collar, y'know?" He rambled to the cat, as if it would give him an answer. Chan giggled.</p><p>"You must think I'm a weirdo. Talking to you. It's not like you can understand korean. Or any human language. I wish I could speak cat language. We could have a proper conversation if I did." He went on, as the cat just looked at him with wide curious eyes. It was listening to Chan, that much he knew. "I would warn you about the suitors who want to steal the key. I get it though, why they would follow you around. Who wouldn't like to marry Lee Minho?" He sighed. He would like that very much.</p><p>"Sorry, buddy, but I got to go. Work and stuff, y'know? It was nice talking to you, though. Thank you for listening, Lee Know." Chan tried to pet it again but refrained from doing it once he remembered the cats reaction. "Sorry, I forgot. You look sho shoft," he said, pronouncing the words incorrectly on purporse. Cute animals had that effect on him. "Anyways, goodbye pretty baby. See ya' around." He waved and left. The cat saw him go.</p><p>When he arrived at the office, Minho wasn't there. Changbin, the third real estate agent with the most sales in the agency and one of Chan's best friends, let him know Minho had gone out to show a house. The house in question was just a couple of blocks away than the one Chan had tried to sell. It made sense that he arrived shortly after. Chan lit up when he saw the young man enter the room and Changbin rolled his eyes at his friends infatuation.</p><p>"Hi, Changbin, Chan." Minho nodded at them, watching Chan for a moment too long. Chan's ears turned red and looked away before Minho did. "Would you like to have lunch together, hyung?" He asked Chan.</p><p>"Huh, why?" He said with confusion.</p><p>Minho laughed loudly at that and Chan would have blushed harder if he could.</p><p>"I mean yes!" He rectified.</p><p>"That's good." Minho smiled sweetly.</p><p>Changbin witnessed the whole exchange with a bit of surprise. Minho wasn't particularly close with Chan, even though he knew Chan wished they were. Minho belonged to a whole different clique, which may sound weird, but cliques existed even in their workplace. Minho and Seungmin were best friends, the second and fourth best agents respectively, and had a reputation for being serious in their work and teasing little shits to most people. They acted professionally though, most of the time, so their boss never fired them. They shared a secretary, poor Hyunjin, who they worked to exhaustation. Chan, Changbin and Jisung were part of the other group, they were extremely hard working while remaining laid-back in their attitudes.</p><p>Changbin didn't really like Minho, although everyone else did. That man was too confident for his own good. His first week at the agency he had booked enough house tours for the week to drive a normal person mad and was bossing people around left and right. Everyone did what he told without hesitation, trusting his firm tone. It took time to take that role in a place and Changbin disliked those who skipped steps, like Minho.</p><p>He understood what Chan saw in Minho though. Where Changbin saw mean, selfish and domineering, Chan saw fun, practical and assertive. Without mentioning Minho was beautiful, in a way a man had no right of being. Changbin couldn't help to admit that he had felt attracted to him when they first met. Who wouldn't feel pulled into those deep, empty eyes?</p><p>Chan followed Minho like a loyal puppy and Changbin swallowed a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"So, tell me, what's the secret?" Minho questioned, while Chan stuffed his face on noodles.</p><p>"The checret chu what?" Chan asked with his mouth full.</p><p>"To be the first in the agency," Minho clarified. Chan swallowed his food before answering.</p><p>"I worked in the agency for a very, very long time. I was just a secretary at first but, after the boss saw how much of a chatterbox I was, he decided to give me a chance. I sold the first house I showed to my first client."</p><p>"Hah, so that's what's keeping me from taking your place?" Minho talked to himself, as if deciding if it was a good reason or not.</p><p>"Well, I also know a lot of people. Like, every single person in town who could ever think of moving." </p><p>"How old where you when you started working in our agency?"</p><p>"Seventeen," Chan answered. Minho's eyebrows shot up.</p><p>"Impressive."</p><p>"It was only meant to be a summer job but my dad convinced me to keep working there after summer ended." Chan finished his bowl. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you invite me here today? It's not like we are particularly close..." </p><p>"I don't know. Just felt like it." Minho shrugged. "Wanted company. You were there."</p><p>Chan nodded. Yeah, that made sense. He should just appreciate the man's attention was on him, for once. Specially, after Minho's gap of memory of the bathroom incident.</p><p> </p><p>The second time he met Minho's cat was outside of a club. Chan didn't like to get drunk as much as Jisung did and didn't enjoy his drunk shenanigans as Changbin did, but that didn't mean he didn't get wasted that night. He chatted with his friends, had a few drinks, danced for a while until the heat of the dancefloor became suffocating. That was, when he spotted Minho, moving slowly and expertly, making Chan's body temperature go through the roof with desire. Minho should not be allowed to wear leather pants, tight around his muscular thighs. He thought his eyes met Minho's, so he went outside.</p><p>The cat appeared out of nowhere, meowing when Chan lit up a cigarrete.</p><p>"Oh, hello there." The cat was looking at his cigarrete with interest. "I know I shouldn't smoke. I don't do it often, I just really felt like having one right now. Don't judge me okay? It's a bad habit, I know, I know." He felt the need to justify himself to the cat, for some reason.</p><p>"I don't really like smoking. It's unhealthy. I... used to be super healthy, back in the day. I wanted to be a runner, one of the best in the country. But then, I got a torn ligament. It hurt a lot and I couldn't run anymore, not as much as I needed to. That's when I started smoking. I was nineteen, and I had lost my purpose." Chan sighed and glanced at the cat. "I'm sorry if I'm boring. This story is not a fun one. I guess it was good that I had the job at the agency, as my backup plan. I wonder if the reason why Mr. Park allowed me to show that house was because of pity. I hope not, I hope he truly saw something in me." He threw the cigarrete on the floor and crushed it under his shoes.</p><p>"I guess it doesn't matter. Everything worked out in the end. I'm the best real state agent in the agency, aren't I?" He said cockily and he could have sworn he saw the cat roll his eyes. "I like being the best. I wish I can always hold that title. I've always been quite the overachiever. I like to be the best at everything I put my mind to. One could call it determination or ambition but I know it's just to protect my ego. My obsession with being the best is what keeps me sane. If I didn't have that, I wouldn't have anything." He crouched down, so he was closer to Lee Know.</p><p>"I had lunch with your dad, the other day. He asked me what my secret was. I tried to give a normal answer, and what I said was true, but it wasn't the whole truth. You know though, what the reason is. And although it's not a good one, I'm happy that it made Minho interested enough that he talked to me. I really like him, y'know?" The cats ears perked up. "What, you wanna know more? Why I like him?" The cat meowed in response, making Chan laugh. "Ok, ok, I'll tell you."</p><p>"At first, it was mostly physical attraction. He's the most handsome man I've ever met. He has the most lovely eyes in the universe. They are big and sharp, cat-like. He has a nice body. And sinful thighs and a pretty voice and pretty lips and pretty everything. He was so serious his first few days, but so nice and kind. Changbin says he's an asshole. I think we met a different person becuase the Minho I know is very sweet." Chan stared at his shoes, remembering something. "This one time, I accidentally dropped a whole cup of boiling coffee on my shirt. I couldn't use it anymore and I went to the bathroom to put cold water in the burn. When I came back, there was a clean shirt on my desk. There was a note that said," with a funny voice he said "<em>Had a spare. Stop being an idiot. The office smells like burnt flesh</em>" he smiled, "which was weird but cute. I knew it was Minho's. It smelled like him. He never asked me to return it, not even admitted that he had given it to me. Minho is selfless."</p><p>"I wish he remembered." He kept talking after a few minutes, his thought process a bit slower than usual. "He kissed me once, y'know?" He told the cat, who might actually <em>had known</em>. "We had gone out with the whole team. It was a work dinner. We were both in the bathroom and he kept staring at me. He was super drunk, his face all red and dazed. He kissed me. And his lips were so soft. I don't think I could forget how amazing that kiss felt. He doesn't remember or, at least, he never talked to me about it. Maybe he's ashamed he kissed me." Chan sighed. "That's probably it."</p><p>"Can you believe that I'm here right now because I wanted to escape? I can't see him dancing like that. He's such a good dancer, y'know? You probably know, Lee Know. I know, you know, Lee Know." Chan laughed at the game of words. "You probably do know. You live with him. I'm kinda jealous, he probably kisses you and gives you lots of cuddles. He may dance with you. I wish I could be with him, as he dances. I'm actually fairly good at dancing. Not a rival to Minho, though, that man is way out of my league. I would enjoy it, even if I struggled to keep up."</p><p>Chan put his hand in front of the cats face, who stepped back and looked at him with uncertainty. "You still don't trust me, huh? That's alright." He retrieved his hand. "You shouldn't smell my hands, right now. They probably smell like tobacco. Good call," he congratulated the cat, for not sniffing his hand. "Whatever." He got up. "I should probably go inside. Jisung is getting trashed and I need to be there, in case he throws up in the bathroom again. Lator, gator." He waved to the cat and entered the club.</p><p>Chan spotted Jisung right away. The club had a small walkaway in the middle of the dancefloor, with two poles for people to dance around. Of course, Jisung was there, swaying his narrow hips in an unappealing messy rythim, too drunk to coordinate and control his body completely. Changbin was watching from behind, filming the whole ordeal.</p><p>"Good to see you're taking care of him," Chan said sarcastically.</p><p>"I <em>am</em> taking care of him. I'm making sure he doesn't get into trouble but I still need some evidence from this happening. You know he'll deny everything in the morning," Changbin said. Chan laughed, his friend had a point. He got up, next to Jisung. "What are you doing?" Changbin questioned Chan.</p><p>"Why not?" He shrugged and started dancing behind Jisung, helping him stay up while he swinged to the sides. "Wanna join?" He offered a hand to Changbin, who just shook his head.</p><p>"Over my dead body, I have a reputation," he said, making Chan laugh again.</p><p>"Hear this dude.'I have a reputation'," Jisung mocked. "A reputation of pissing your pants!" He yelled for the whole club to hear. Or, at least, that's how Changbin felt, turning red.</p><p>"That was once!" He whispered and stopped filming. "Whatever, man. Chan's here so I'll go somewhere else." Changbin turned around and got lost among the sea of sweaty bodies.</p><p>Some more people got up and danced in the catwalk. Chan wasn't surprised when he felt hands around his midriff, somebody dancing behind him. He didn't know who it was but it was obvious, as their bodies flushed together, that this person knew how to dance. He turned around to face the stranger, Jisung holding onto the pole for dear life, rubbing himself all over it. The man that was dancing with Chan was... Minho.</p><p>"Hey," Minho whispered. Chan heard him and felt his breath on his face because of their proximity. He had been drinking. He had shiny pink lipgloss and glittery eyeshadow around his eyes. He was wearing a burgundy silk shirt, with a wide neck that showed his collarbones. </p><p>"Hi," Chan murmured, entraced. He put his hands on Minho's waist and Minho smiled knowingly. Minho threw his hands around Chan's neck and felt the expanse of his shoulders, humming with approval. "You look... Wow." Chan felt himself blush. He felt like he was on a dream. When Minho started dancing suggestively, Chan ascended to another plane of existance.</p><p>"Shh, there's no need to talk, Channie," Minho said and Chan would have been mad about the lack of honorifics if he wasn't so entraced by Minho's scent. Minho leaned on his ear and whispered, "just dance." They got even closer, to the point they were practically grinding on each other. Chan had been right, he was struggling to keep up, but he was enjoying every second of it.</p><p>That was, until Jisung threw himself against Chan's back, knocking Minho back.</p><p>"Hyung, I don't feel so good." And before he knew it, he was rushing to the toilet with his friend on his back, afraid of Jisung throwing up his dinner on him. The boy barely made it to the toilet, throwing up on the toilet bowl, and Chan felt bad for whoever had to clean that mess. Jisung had some vomit on his clothes and shoes, and that was their cue for going home. </p><p> </p><p>Chan was worried about how Minho would act on monday. There were lots of things that could go wrong considering the weekend's events.</p><p>"Hey, hyung," Minho smiled at him.</p><p>"Aren't you going to ask about Jisung?" Changbin, who had helped carry Jisung to the taxi, asked Minho.</p><p>"I just saw him. He says he has a headache and is wearing glasses inside. He's fine." Minho answered before turning to Chan. "I had a great time on friday night." He winked at Chan and went away, leaving a very flustered Chan behind.</p><p>"Maybe you should ask him out," Changbin suggested. "I saw you two dancing the other night, he seemed ready to pounce you right there and then."</p><p>Chan scoffed. "What am I, prey? I saw you making out with Hyunjin." The tips of his ears were red and Changbin saw right through his plan to divert attention off that fact.</p><p>"Yes, I made out with Hyunjin. He's hot. Sue me. He might actually eat you, Hyunjin told me Minho's a total man-eater."</p><p>Chan rolled his eyes. "When did you and Hyunjin get so close?" He asked Changbin, who blushed.</p><p>"We are not that close. We were just drunk," he excused. "Things happen when you're drunk at the club, you experienced it first-hand." Changbin said, refering to Minho's and Chan's little dance.</p><p>"I guess."</p><p> </p><p>The third time he saw Lee Know was on his way home. Chan liked to walk to his house and pet all the dogs he could find on the way there. The cat meowed, walking between his legs, and making him trip.</p><p>"Oh, shit." Chan gasped, as he tried to stay on his feet and then laughed at the cat's enthusiasm. "Hello, there. It's been a while." He pointed to the key, still intact on the cat's collar. "Can't believe nobody took the key yet. You must be doing a lot to protect it. How long has it been? Two weeks since the announcement." He whistled. "That's impressive," he appreciated.</p><p>"I wonder what Minho was thinking though, sending his poor cat on such a quest. People say that animals are good at judging character. That might be it, right mate? He trusts you a lot, if that's the case. I wouldn't leave my marriage to fate like that. What if a bad person gets the key? He should be more careful. I would hate to see him sad like that. Stuff like that can break a man." He gazed at the cat, as if he was asking for its opinion. "And it's not like you could tell me, what he was trying to achieve." Lee Know started rubbing his head across Chan's shoes. "Aww, you're so adorable. I want to boop your cute little nose so bad," he whined.</p><p>"What's your deal anyways? Following me around. What if I snatched the key? Aren't you being a bit too trusting?" Chan asked Lee Know. The cat put his face to the side. "Why are you looking at me like that? For all you know, I'm one of those bad bad men you should be worried about. You can trust me but be more careful around others, ok?" Chan told the cat, as if he had any power over its decisions. "Who am I kidding? You're a cat. Cats don't listen to human orders. You'll probably go around rubbing yourself on a bunch of strangers just to spite me." He sighed.</p><p>"Oh, I'm already here. Time flied by talking to you, little one." Chan crouched in front of the cat and sent him a kiss. "See ya' around, cutie."</p><p> </p><p>Minho was fucked. So fucked.</p><p>Being a witch had its perks, such as being charming, powerful and shapeshifting. He always turned into a black cat, black cats were the tradition anyways.</p><p>He was lonely. Between his mom setting him up with random people and his deep-rooted dream of loving and being loved, he felt he needed to find somebody.</p><p>He came up with a plan. The perfect plan.</p><p>He could only date somebody who was nice to his cats, Sonnie, Doongie and Dori. He wanted somebody his babies could like. A kind, cute person to be around. And what better way that to find out somebodies true nature than to turn into a cat himself? That way, he could see if the person was worthy or not.</p><p>Unfortunately, there were a lot of unworthy people. Like that Jisung guy, who had chased him seven blocks just to steal the key. Or, his other coworker, Changbin. Which made no sense, the man clearly hated him. What was his deal? But, among the trash, he found a piece of gold.</p><p>Chan.</p><p>Chan was smart, funny, honest and loving. Not to mention, handsome. He had all anybody could ever ask on a partner. He checked all the boxes on Minho's list. Minho had knew that already, way before he put his plan on action, but he had never actually considered him as an option. He was someone who was always right there. Minho didn't feel there was anything particularly special about him. About the way he would may Minho feel.</p><p>Minho had shifted and hanged around town. Some people had wanted to pet him. He never let them though, too vulnerable because of the key on his collar. Most stepped back and didn't try anymore and others got awfully pushy. Chan was different. He had respected his personal space and talked to him about random things for a while. Minho was possitively surprised when he implied he understood why everybody wanted the key. <em>Who wouldn't like to marry Lee Minho?</em> He had said longingly, implying he was also included. Still, he didn't even attempt to take the key. He just walked away, leaving Minho captivated.</p><p>Maybe he had found the one.</p><p> </p><p>The next time Minho saw Chan in public was on thursday afternoon. He was wearing a loose black tank top, with black jeans and black boots. He was dressed similarly to that time at the club. He had such a dark sense of fashion. Minho smiled. He crawled inside the opening of a large bush and shifted. As a cat, he ran towards where the man was sitting. Chan was resting on the grass, under the shade of a tree. Minho meowed at him from a distance and Chan smiled immediately.</p><p>"Oh! Hi, pretty-" The air was knocked out of Chan when the cat jumped at him, pushing him back. His back hit the floor and Chan giggled. "You seem happy to see me," he said happily. Lee Know walked on top of him, until he was standing on Chan's chest. He nuzzled his neck, purring. Chan beamed. "Oh my God. You're giving me so much love, I can't believe this!" Chan pet the cats fur, as it left its scent all over Chan's chin. Chan gave him a couple of forehead kisses. "I've been blessed."</p><p>Minho moved higher, with a paw on Chan's cheek and the other in his shoulder, so they could boop noses. Chan closed his eyes and enjoyed it, caressing behind Minho's ears, just how he liked it. He went even higher, with two paws on Chan's forehead and the other two on his chest. Chan laughed.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked, clearly amused as he kept laughing, shaking underneath Minho.</p><p>The key was dangling just above Chan's eyes. He realized he could easily take the key. He grazed it with his fingers and Minho purred in anticipation.</p><p>Chan was taking long.</p><p>"It's as if you're telling me to take the key. Are you doing it on purpose?" Chan asked the cat and Minho's eyes opened wide. There was no way that the human knew about him, right?</p><p>Chan sighed and grabbed Minho, putting him down on the grass.</p><p>"I can't do this, Lee Know. It feels wrong. I want to be with him so bad but this isn't the appropiate way to do it."</p><p>"I want Minho to fall in love with me," Chan said, unaware that Minho already had.</p><p> </p><p>"He's so infuriating!" Minho told Seungmin and Hyunjin, who laughed at him.</p><p>"Who?" Hyunjin and Seungmin asked, confused.</p><p>"Chan. He doesn't want to marry me!" He complained.</p><p>"With all your respect, Minho-hyung, I think we shouldn't talk about his on the office," Hyunjin said politely.</p><p>"Hyunjin's right. Let's talk about this somewhere else," Seungmin adviced. "Preferably, over drinks."</p><p>Which lead them to the present, Minho slurping on spicy noodles and drinking soju with his meal, as a replacement for water.</p><p>"And then he said that he wanted me to fall in love with him." Minho sighed, after explaining the situation.</p><p>"You're an idiot," Seungmin said.</p><p>"Not your brightest move." Hyunjin nodded. Minho glared at him and Hyunjin lowered his head submissevely, as usual.</p><p>"I don't know what to do. It's not like I can tell Chan I want him to take the damn key."</p><p>"Maybe you could keep trying?" Seungmin suggested. "He'll take it eventually, if you flaunt it in his face."</p><p>"He might be afraid of commitment," Hyunjin said. "Chan's handsome and nice. He has a good job. He's a catch. There must be something very wrong with him if he's still single." His words were terrifying.</p><p>Minho gasped. "Does that mean there's something very wrong with me because I'm still single?!"</p><p>"Well...," Hyunjin mumbled, looking away. "Ow." Minho hit him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so very hungry." Minho rubbed his stomach. Seungmin and Hyunjin shared confused looks. "Maybe I should eat Hyunjin soup for dinner. Although it wouldn't be healthy to eat skunk..." He smiled smugly at Hyunjin's reaction, who was starting to turn red.</p><p>"Take that back, hyung! That was so mean, even for you." Hyunjin pouted.</p><p>Seungmin sighed, used to their antics. Minho and Hyunjin dissolved into giggles in the end, they always did.</p><p>"I have an idea," Seungmin said.</p><p> </p><p>The next day at the office, Minho, Seungmin and Hyunjin chatted loudly, aware that Chan and his friends were close enough to hear them.</p><p>"I tell you, if nobody gets the key by the next town council, I'm throwing the ring to the crowd and marring whoever gets it first. I'm tired of waiting!" Minho complained.</p><p>Chan dropped his coffee mug and stared at Minho with horror.</p><p>Minho smiled. He took the bait.</p><p> </p><p>Minho was a direct man, don't get him wrong, but there were certain matters that were difficult to discuss. How could he tell Chan that he did remember kissing him? That he had loved it? The sole reason why he never talked to him about it was because he was confused. Chan was the first man he had ever been attracted to in a romantic sense. He had been in a state of bi-panic when it happened to do something about it.</p><p>That's why, he just slipped a note in Chan's planner instead. It took him a while to write.</p><p>
  <strike> <em>I do remember the kiss. Wanna do it again? </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>I want to kiss you again so bad &lt;3</em> </strike>
</p><p><strike></strike>Too desperate.</p><p>
  <strike> <em>I do remember kissing you. It was alright</em> </strike>
</p><p>Too nonchalant.</p><p>
  <em>You're an alright kisser. I haven't forgotten</em>
</p><p>That would have to do.</p><p> </p><p>Chan was conflicted. On the one hand, he didn't want Minho to marry him because he was obliged to. On the other hand, he didn't Minho to marry any potentially dangerous person either.</p><p>Lee Know was waiting at his doorstep, meowing angrily at him. It stood on its back feet and scratched Chan's work pants.</p><p>"Wait, no. Those are expensive!" Too late. Chan sighed and opened his door. The cat followed him and kept meowing, desperate for attention. "Why are you so demanding today? You are getting way too comfortable with me, buddy," he said as the cat explored his home. Chan looked for a tuna can and opened it. He left it on the floor, so the cat could eat it. "Don't get too used to this. I don't want to steal Minho's child, ok?" He told him and sat next to him on the floor. Lee Know purred loudly.</p><p>"You lasted so long! I can't believe Minho said he would throw the key to the crowd! I can't let that happen. I don't wanna take it, I really don't but the alternative is somewhat much, much worse." He groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly.</p><p>Lee Know flopped on Chan's lap. Chan cradled the cat and pet his neck and head.</p><p>"What should I do?"</p><p>Lee Know shook his neck, moving the key onto Chan's palm.</p><p>"Alright, then. This is for the best."</p><p>Chan took the key.</p><p> </p><p>Chan didn't want to face Minho. He was still unsure about having made the right choice. He waited. A lot. He didn't retreive the key until the day before the town council, unknowingly driving Minho insane. Finally, he mustered the courage to drop by his place. He knocked on the door, which flung open rather quickly. Minho appeared, smiling lively.</p><p>"Took you long enough!" Minho said loudly and pulled Chan into a kiss. Chan yelped with surprise. Minho threw his hands around Chan's shoulders, who seemed to finally relax, and kissed him back. Minho dragged him inside the house, without stopping kissing him, closed the door and pushed him against it. They parted to stare at each other. Chan was panting heavily, his ears were shiny red and his lips, swollen. "I've been waiting for you," Minho growled and latched onto his neck, sucking lightly on the tender skin. Chan whimpered and held onto Minho's hair.</p><p>"Wait, Minho, stop," Chan asked him and Minho stepped back.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I'm not here to marry you. I just came to return the key," Chan said and scratched the back of his neck. Minho wasn't sure what to say, left speechless by the turn of events. An awkward silence settled between them.</p><p>"Do you want some tea?" Minho said, mirroing Chan's action.</p><p>"Uh, sure?" Chan said with uncertainty.</p><p>"Good. I'll go make some. You can," he gestured to the couch, "Sit there in the meantime."</p><p>Chan did as he was told. He checked the room out. There was a fat cat sleeping in the coffee table, and another one playing with its tail. None of them was Lee Know, though. Chan tapped on his legs, a nevous habit of his, and the small kitten stared at him before jumping on his lap. He played with the cat until Minho entered the room with a couple of cups on his hands.</p><p>"Thank you," Chan accepted the cup Minho handed him.</p><p>"You're welcome." Minho noticed Dori in Chan's lap and smiled softly. "What were you doing?"</p><p>"I was just getting acquaintanced with this little guy. He's very bitey," he commented, threading his fingers through the fur and letting the cat chew on his fingers.</p><p>"Yeah, Dori is liked that," Minho said.</p><p>"Is Lee Know around? I haven't seen him."</p><p>"Yeah, he's somewhere around the house. So," Minho sipped on his tea, "you don't wanna marry me?"</p><p>Chan paled and moved his hands.</p><p>"No, no. It's not that I don't think you would be an amazing husband, because I do, but I don't want somebody to marry you... Like this. The key thing is just a silly competition." Chan explained.</p><p>"If you think that, why would you take the key? Are you purporsely sabotaging my plans?" Minho interrogated and Chan looked away.</p><p>"I didn't want that... I just thought it was for the best, if nobody else took the key, there are bad people out there," Chan reasoned. "I didn't want you to be in danger. I realize now that I was being selfish. I'm sorry," he apologized, looking regretful.</p><p>"Forget about the key for a moment and tell me," Minho put the cup on the coffee table before continuing, "would you <em>like</em> to marry me?" He asked in a serious tone.</p><p>Chan's eyes opened comically wide. He scrunched the fabric of his trousers and looked away, unable to match Minho's soul-breaching gaze.</p><p>"I would," he admitted shyly.</p><p>Minho stood up and walked towards him, before dropping his weight on Chan's lap.</p><p>"Then do it," he dared. He grabbed Chan's hands and placed them on his waist. "Take your prize, darling," he whispered seductively. Chan whined and hid in Minho's chest, shivering. He squeezed his waist, on reflex.</p><p>"Why... Why are you doing this?" Chan questioned. "Why are you tempting me like this? I told you I won't marry you like this." He pushed Minho off his lap, delicately.</p><p>Minho sighed.</p><p>"They how would you marry me?" Minho asked him.</p><p>"I want you to love me!" Chan exclaimed. He seemed close to tears. Minho gaped at him.</p><p>"Hey." He got closer and brushed the hair out of his forehead, looking at him fondly. Chan was pouting and avoiding his gaze. "Look at me," he demanded. "Please?" Chan looked at him and was struck with the fondness spilling out of Minho's eyes. "I love you, Chan." He nuzzled Chan's nose. Chan's breath hitched.</p><p>"You- You do?"</p><p>"Yeah, I do, dummy." Minho kissed him gently. Chan cradled his face and kissed him passionately, letting his tongue caress Minho's lips. Their tongues swirled together, at a slow coordinated pace. They felt so good, exploring each other's mouths. Chan would like to kiss Minho forever. He pushed back and Minho followed his lips. He whined when he realized Chan wasn't going to kiss him anymore. "Mhn, why did you stop?"</p><p>"You can't love me, you barely know me," Chan said. Minho grunted.</p><p>"You have to be fucking kidding me. I know you well enough, Chan. Trust me," Minho assured him.</p><p>"That can't be right. You were never interested on me. How could you have fallen in love with me?"</p><p>"You really want to know, huh," Minho said and braced himself for Chan's reaction before he transformed into his cat form. He meowed at Chan, who stared at him, absolutely bewildered.</p><p>"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck!" Chan screamed and shook his hands.</p><p>Minho turned back to his original form.</p><p>"Chill, Chan. This is why I didn't want to show you," he said. As if Chan was the one taking things out of proportion.</p><p>"W-what? How did you-? Am I seeing things?" Chan rambled.</p><p>"I'm a witch. I can turn into a cat. It's pretty common stuff for my kind," he shrugged.</p><p>"Oh, ok." Chan sat silently, trying to process the newly acquired information. He started blushing when it dawned on him that Minho had heard all the things he had said about him. "Oh my God, you <em>know</em>."</p><p>Minho laughed like a maniac. Chan's shame was adorable.</p><p>"Do you understand me now? I do love you." He sat on Chan's lap again and toyed with his fingers. "You already own my heart," he murmured shyly. He set Chan's hands on his chest, where his heart was beating wildly.</p><p>Chan scrutinized Minho's face, searching for a sign of doubt. There were none. Minho's eyes were two pools of love and Chan wanted to drown in them. He kissed him lovingly.</p><p>"I love you, I love you, I love you," he whispered. He kissed Minho's chin, forehead, nose and eyelids. He embraced him tightly, until their bodies were pressed firmly against each other. "I can't believe this is happening!" He squeaked with excitment, making Minho laugh. He could feel the vibrations of Minho's laugh on his own chest due to their closeness.</p><p>They stayed like that until their breathings and hearbeats synced. Chan's hold loosened a bit, as he reclined on the couch, putting enough distance to observe Minho.</p><p>"What?" Minho muttered, embarrased.</p><p>"We are really doing this?"</p><p>"This?" Minho quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"Getting married," Chan clarified.</p><p>"I don't know. I wanted to but you didn't seem very thrilled about the idea..." Minho mumbled, avoiding Chan's gaze.</p><p>"Oh, baby." Chan started rubbing on Minho's sides, comforting him. "You got it all wrong. I'd love to marry you, now that I know about your feelings. I wanted you to choose this, <em>us</em>."</p><p>Minho gasped and kissed him again, a bit roughly, his excitement showing. He touched Chan's neck and clavicle, and relished on the feeling of his wide and strong shoulders under his fingertips.</p><p>It didn't take long before they both hurried to the bedroom between heavy petting and hungry kisses.</p><p> </p><p>"Your room is prettier than I imagined," Chan commented. His eyes were glued to the ceiling, as he regained his breath.</p><p>"What is that supossed to mean?" Minho questioned, looking at him from the side.</p><p>"I thought it would be a bit less colourful. Like the walls would be baby blue or grey or white. I definetly did not expect you to have a heart shaped bed," he said. Minho guided Chan's chin closer to him and pecked him unhurriedly.</p><p>"Sounds like you speculated a lot about how my room would be," he said flirtatiously.</p><p>"Not as much as you're implying." Chan laughed. "But seriously, though. This room is like something out of an expensive motel."</p><p>"You don't like it?" Minho asked him, petting his sweaty hair.</p><p>"No, I love it. It's sexy," Chan recognized. "Just unexpected."</p><p>"I'm glad you like it, baby." Minho kissed him again, stroking his abs. "Because we'll spend a lot of time here after we marry."</p><p>"Fuck," Chan growled.</p><p> </p><p>Over breakfast, they finally discussed the details of their marriage.</p><p>"I didn't get you a ring," Chan said.</p><p>"Rude." Minho sat in front of him, putting two cups of coffee in the table.</p><p>"Well, in my defense, I didn't know I was going to marry you." Chan drank some of the coffee. "Technically, you proposed to me, now that I think about it," Chan said.</p><p>"I'm not buying the rings," Minho said,  straight-forward. His deadpan delivery made Chan crack up.</p><p>"Ok, ok. Let's pretend I proposed, I'll buy the rings." Chan beamed.</p><p>"Why are you so happy?" Minho questioned.</p><p>"I'm getting married to you. Do I need any other reason to be happy?" Chan replied, making Minho smile timidly.</p><p>"I guess you have a point."</p><p>They drank their breakfast in silence until Chan tsked.</p><p>"You own me a pair of pants," Chan said. "You scratched my favourite pair."</p><p>Minho rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You actually made me work for you to grab the key. You had it coming," Minho said.</p><p>Chan laughed.</p><p>"That's why you did that? I can't believe you!" Chan snorted. "That's why you were being such a little shit that day. It was cute though. You're always cute."</p><p>"Gosh, you're so cheesy." There was no bite behind his words.</p><p>"You love me."</p><p>"I'm starting to regret it already."</p><p>Chan laughed again. Being Minho's husband was going to be loads of fun.</p><p> </p><p>The town meeting was officially in sesion. Minho had requested to talk last and all the neighbours were anxiously waiting for his turn to come, without refraining from gossiping while others were in the stage. Finally, his turn came.</p><p>"Hello, everybody. As you all know, I made a challenge last month. Whoever took the key on my cat's collar would get my hand in marriage. I'm here to share the identity of my fiancé with you," he said and the room exploded in cheers and excited shouts.</p><p>Chan walked to the stage and held Minho's hand. They grinned as everybody gasped in shock.</p><p>"We are getting married in April," Chan announced. "You're all invited."</p><p>Changbin, Jisung, Hyunjin and Seungmin were astonished. They hand't been told beforehand, their surprise was genuine.</p><p> </p><p>The wedding was nice. Jisung and Changbin stood next to Chan during the ceremony. Seungmin and Hyunjin stood by Minho's. They chose Changbin to be the best man, given that Chan wanted him to be and Minho thought it was hilarious because of their history.</p><p>They kissed and talked to the guests, which was almost everybody in town. Minho's mom cooed at Chan, approving him instantly. Chan, his parents and siblings gave Minho a group hug, accepting him into their family. Jisung threw up wedding cake after one too many drinks from the open bar. Changbin reluctantly gave a wedding speech before disappearing to who knows where with Hyunjin.</p><p>They went to Minho's home in their wedding night and cuddled into they fell asleep, too exhausted to take their clothes off after the party. They woke up in each other's arms.</p><p>Chan was the perfect husband.They had breakfast in bed, and giggled, ecstatic.</p><p>Minho knew that he had chosen the right man. His heart was safe with Chan.</p><p>They showered each other in love for the rest of their lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The sequel is already up &lt;3</p><p>If you enjoyed, please leave kudos. Comments would make me super happy! I'm open to any type of feedback, even if you disliked this story :)</p><p>Edit: This is my first time ever reaching 100 kudos!!! Thank you guys so so so much &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>